My Wife's Eyes
by meanasurly15
Summary: After the months of trauma, both emotional and physical, all Arizona can think about is the pain in her wife's eyes and how she can make it better. She turns on the stereo and hopes their song can start to fix what has been broken for so long.


**This is my first fic. Slightly nervous so be kind. I was just going to prompt someone else to write this but I thought "why the hell not? Lets try it out."**

**I own nothing. Shonda owns all.**

Callie Torres dreaded every time she had to walk through her front door. She never knew who would be sitting in her apartment waiting for her. Would it be the woman she fell in love with? Or the empty hollow shell of the woman she once knew? It has been a long, excruciating battle over the past months since the accident. Arizona has made progress in rehab and has been walking more frequently with her prosthetic...even out in public and not just in the confines of their home. But there are still those moments when their eyes interlock and all that can be seen is anger and contempt...anger and contempt for Callie.

And that's why Callie is pacing back and forth in the hallway of her apartment building trying to find the strength to open that damn door because she doesn't know if she can handle that look in her wife's eyes for one more night.

Callie is torn from her inner battle when the door opens and out pops the head of her beautiful wife and what she sees makes her jaw drop.

Dimples.

Arizona Robbins is smiling.

"Are you going to come in or are you too busy burning a hole in the floor?" the blonde asks with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Um, yeah...yeah I'm..just had, yanno...with the, yeah. I'm coming in now." Callie doesn't know if it's the surprise of her wife in a seemingly happy mood or if those dimples have super powers that turn her into a stuttering idiot.

Arizona holds the door open for her as Callie slowly walks around her, careful to avoid any physical contact.

"So I ordered us some pizza. Half pepperoni, half pine-apple." The blonde says as Callie puts her things down and looks around nervously as she tries to figure out how long it will take until her wife cracks and reverts back to the cold version of herself.

"Awesome. I love pizza." 'And you. Please tell me you're here to stay' Callie thinks.

"Great. Do you want a beer?" Arizona can see the nerves in Callie. She's seen them everyday for months. She has seen her wife's eyes silently pleading for her to break free from the tight hold her depression has had over her and for months Arizona has ignored it...but no more.

"Yeah, yeah a beer would be good." Callie sits down and watches the love of her life limp over to the fridge and slowly over to her. She sits down next to Callie as her heart starts to pound...this is the closest she has been to her own wife in months.

They avoid each others gazes. Callie remains silent in fear she'll say something that will set her wife off. Arizona stares at Callie's hand wanting to hold it but feels as if she lost that right after countless nights of screaming at and emotionally torturing her.

A small smile comes to Arizona's face as she remembers the last time this awkward silence was between them...their first date. And what Callie did to kill the silence and make them come alive.

Dance.

Arizona gets up, walks over to the stereo, and finds the songs she's looking for and turns to her wife and holds out her hand.

"Dance with me, Calliope."

Callie looks at Arizona, stunned and at a loss for words, but takes her hand anyways and slowly gets up from the couch as the song starts to play.

_Little piece of me you can't have_

_And I know that it's driving you mad_

_Little part inside you can't reach_

_I'm afraid that's the way it's gonna be_

They both start to sway to the beat, their hands fitting together as they remember they could. Smiles make their way to both of their faces as the songs gets to their favorite part.

_Pieces falling from me_

_You can have them for free_

_I've never felt so complete_

_Pieces falling from me_

As the next verse starts, Arizona puts her hands on Callie's hips and brings her flush against her body as they sway in each others arms. And that is how they stay until long after the song comes to an end. It isn't until Arizona feels the tears from her wife's eyes fall on her shoulders that she pulls back.

"Callie..." the look on her wife's face when she raises her head is enough for Arizona to make a promise to herself, her family, to Lexie and to Mark...a promise to do better...to be a good man in the storm. She's about to open her mouth to speak when Callie starts to sob. Arizona pulls her into her chest and holds on for dear life.

"I thought I lost you." Callie gets out between sobs.

"Calliope look at me." Callie looks up and for the first time she can see reflected in her wife's eyes what she herself has yet to lose after enduring months of diminishing hope...love.

"I'm here, baby. I did get lost...but I'm here now and I'm going to fight to make sure you know you can never lose me again."

Arizona takes Callie's face with both of her hands and brings their lips together for the first time in what seems like an eternity. Their tongues meet and their heart rates speed up as they get reacquainted with the feeling of each other in their arms. They slowly come to a stop and breakaway breathlessly.

Their eyes lock yet again as Arizona whispers the same words the love of her life, her rock, her everything said to her only months before, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here...and that's how this works."


End file.
